


baby, i'm bad all over

by SafelyCapricious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lies, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant does not like loose ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'm bad all over

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to update my tumblr fic collection...and respond to comments. I'm so sorry. That will happen. Eventually.
> 
> Also, credit where credit is due, JD ([ilosttrackofthings on tumblr](http://ilosttrackofthings.tumblr.com/), [jdphoenix on Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix)) mini!beta'd here. I'm saying mini not because her efforts were mini, they were not, but because this fic is mini. <3 She's the best.

Grant slams back and down into the filing cabinets, the rattle of boxes filled with glass filling the space as he tries to pull himself out. There are spilled boxes around his feet and despite his unique talents it takes him a moment to regain his feet and set off after Garner. 

Garrett had said the man was a likely candidate for having previous enhancements done and Grant is willing to mark his file with a red star after he went flying twenty feet from a push. 

Of course, he’ll also hopefully be marking the man’s file with a black X. He dosed him with enough aconite to kill an adult gorilla. The fact that he’s still moving isn’t promising, but Grant has never let a mark escape and he won’t start now. 

He traces Garner to a long white hallway, there’s no other way he could’ve come, and it ends in a dead end. All of the doors are closed and show no movement, but he’s got to be in one of the labs. Grant takes a moment to peer in the window of the first door before swearing, softly. There are dozes of lab benches and plenty of things for him to hide behind, this is going to take forever if he has to search each room one at a time and keep an eye on Garner making a run via the hallway. 

He could call in backup but that feels like admitting defeat. 

He’s saved having to decide what to do by a crashing coming from a room about halfway down the hall. It takes him seconds to get to the door, and through it he can see Garner grabbing at a small woman. Garner’s back is to him, so he can’t see exactly what he’s doing, but she seems to be trying to get away from him. He can hear her saying something but the door is heavy and locked, muffling the sound. The ‘Biosafety Level 2’ sign tells him it’s not going to be a door he can bust open, either.

He swears and pulls his lock picks from his jacket, keeping an eye through the window. If Garner convinces the woman he’s being targeted then Grant is going to have to deal with two dead bodies. He’s got no more toxin, but he can probably break her neck without having to clean up the scene too much and –

The door clicks open, just in time for the woman to push Garner and for him to fall back. He cracks the back of his head against the edge of the open door and the woman immediately cries out. Grant catches Garner on the way down, fingers on his neck. There’s no pulse, but his neck isn’t broken and there’s no wound on the back of his head either, so he keeps his fingers there for another few beats of his own heart to be sure. It’s been about fifteen minutes since he administered the drug – impressive since most die within the first five minutes – something to keep in mind the next time he’s going after someone who’s enhanced. Because there’s no wound he doesn’t hesitate to lower Garner to the floor, gently. 

He looks up slowly and meets the wide brown eyes of the woman. She’s a small, pretty thing with ruffled brown hair and a lab coat – the work day ended hours ago, and except for Garner, the place was supposed to be empty. Grant doesn’t like loose ends. He rises to his feet, moving slowly so he doesn’t shock her into bolting. Her fingers are bone white where they’re pressed against her lips. He manages to take a step towards her, over Garner’s prone body, before she lets out a rough breath and asks, “Did I – did I kill him?” 

He glances at the ground and nods, looking up at her just in time for her to fall into his arms, shaking and terrified. He has her close, now, it would be only so easy to snap her neck and he curls one hand around the back of it as she sobs into his chest.

Her voice is muffled against him and her fingers curl tightly into the back of his shirt. He has to bend down, slightly, to make out what she’s saying. It’s an endless loop of: “It was an accident – I don’t know what to – oh goodness! He wouldn’t let go of me – What was I supposed to – oh Lord. I’m so sorry!” 

He runs a hand down her back and tightens his grip. It would be especially easy to break her neck like this but she feels warm and soft pressed up against him. It’s been a while since he’s felt it — not since Kara tried to go against Garrett. He doesn’t let himself miss her, but he finds he misses the feel of a delicate female body pressed against his. He runs his fingers through her hair, hands drifting away from her neck and soothes, “It’ll be okay. I’ll take care of it. Take a deep breath, I’ll make it okay, sweetheart.” 

She’s still shaking and clinging to him, her breath coming out in harsh pants, but when she shifts her head to look up at him he can see exactly how much she’s relying on him here and it makes his heart beat faster. She looks at him like he can save her.

He softens his voice more, and rubs circles into the small of her back. “What’s your name, baby?” 

She blinks up at him, eyelashes wet with unshed tears. “Jemma…Jemma Simmons.” 

He smiles, slow and comforting at her, and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Well, Jemma Simmons. I’m Grant Ward, and I’m going to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my writing tumblr [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/). <3 Prompts are always welcome! Come say hi!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
